


Arthas Does His Laundry

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Laundry day:)





	Arthas Does His Laundry

Arthas breathed out a breathe so hard it shook his entire Arthas. He slowly slammed open the door of the laundromat, the glass instantly shattering into a million pieces. He inhaled sharply, nasally voring all the oxygen in this establishment. 

He took off his shoes, his toes wiggling vigorously and he was sweating terrifyingly. Arthas from world of warcraft opened his laundry basket, pouring his disgusting lich king clothes in the laundry washer, screaming so loud it could be heard from space. 

Arthas flared his nostrils at the laundry. He closed the washer. He delicately caressed the button, it was a heavy load. 

Invincible waltzed into the building and Arthas cried and sobbed and wheezed. 

“Invincible, my fucking horse, I’m doing my laundry.” Arthas took off his lich king hat and picked his nose. 

Invincible put his hand on Arthas’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m disappointed in you Artas.”


End file.
